Why is Wybie Sick?
by IloveSasukeShinoNeji
Summary: When Wybie saves Coraline from falling on a sharp rock on a rainy day, he becomes sick with fever. Did he catch a cold in the rain? Or did something on the rock infected his wound? It's up to Coraline to find out before it's too late!
1. The Missing Slugzilla and The Bad Fall!

_**Why is Wybie Sick?**_

February 16, 2009 A Coraline Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline. .

If I did that would be so awesome! ^_^

Chapter 1

The Missing Slugzilla and the Bad Fall!

It was another boring day for Coraline. It was gray and dreary as usual, although it wasn't raining, it looked like it was about to rain though. She was sitting by her window with a bored expression upon her face.

"Ughh... I'm so bored. Why is it always so boring around here?" Coraline sighed as she tapped her fingers on the windowsill.

Just then she saw Wybie outside, it looked like he had a jar for something, but what?

"What's that weirdo up to now?" Coraline said as she pressed her hands and face on the window to try and see clearer. She saw Wybie looking around for something. He was being very careful.

"Geez, better find out what he's doing." Coraline said as she got up and walked down the stairs.

She started to creep to the door when her mother suddenly stopped her.

"Coraline? What are you doing?" Her mother said in her usual impatient voice as she typed away on her laptop.

"Umm just going out to see my friend." Coraline said looking down at her feet.

"In this weather? It's about to rain." Her mother said as she continued to type.

"It's fine mom. I'll be back before it starts to rain, okay?" Coraline said as she hurried out the door.

"Coraline…!" Her mother tried to say, but Coraline had already gone.

Coraline walked down her steps and towards Wybie who was sitting hear the mushroom circle above the well. Wybie turned around to see Coraline and got frantic.

"WAIT!" Wybie yelled out in a panicky voice. "Don't walk any further!"

"What? Why?" Coraline asked.

"You might step on Slugzilla!" Wybie yelled again as he fell to his knees and began searching even more hastily then before.

"Slugzilla?" Coraline said putting her hands on her hip and walking closer to him.

"Hey, watch out!" Wybie said as Coraline knelt down next to him. "Yes, Slugzilla, he's my Banana slug."

"I thought you got rid of him after I took those photos of you with him? " Coraline gave him puzzling look.

"Yeah, but then as I was going home, I found him on the back of my jacket. I thought he was kind of cute, so I kept him." Wybie smiled.

"Cute? That thing?" Coraline gave him a disgusted look. "What could you possibly find cute about that thing?"

"Girls…" Wybie sighed. "Could you at least help me find him?" Wybie asked.

"Sure, whatever. I don't have anything else to do." Coraline leaned over and began to look.

Just then it started to rain.

"Oh man, I forgot my rain coat." Coraline said as she began to shiver.

Wybie looked over at Coraline. He threw his raincoat on top of her.

"Take it…It's fine…" Wybie said as he looked away blushing.

"But you'll catch a cold." Coraline said as she tried to give it back.

"I'll be okay… really." Wybie pushed the coat back at her and smiled.

"Thanks…" Coraline also blushed as she put on the coat.

They then continued to search for the missing Slugzilla.

"We better hurry and find him before this rain washes him away." Coraline said.

Wybie then looked at Coraline's back and saw something yellow and slimy crawling up his raincoat she was wearing.

"Ummm Coraline?" Wybie said in an uncomfortable tone.

"What?" Coraline turned to face Wybie.

"Don't freak out but… I think I found Slugzilla." Wybie said as gulped uneasily.

"What, where?" Coraline looked around.

"Umm... he he… on your back." He chuckled nervously.

"WHAT!?" Coraline stood up. "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Be careful, you'll kill him!" Wybie shouted.

"Whoa!" Coraline tripped and Slugzilla flew off. Wybie caught him in the jar and screwed the lid on. "There, back safe and sound!" Wybie smiled.

"WAH!" Coraline stumbled backwards and slipped on the mud the rain was creating. She was about to fall on an extremely sharp rock, which was covered with a very odd discolored moss.

"Look out!" Wybie put the jar down and jumped behind Coraline He ended up falling on the rock instead, cutting his arm very badly.

"WYBIE!!" Coraline said standing up.

Wybie rolled over and groaned clutching his arm.

"I'm so sorry!" Coraline said as she knelt down next to him. "Are you okay? I should go get help!"

"No… it's…fine…" Wybie said as he tried to stand up with one hand on his arm, but fell back on the ground.

"Here, let me see it." Coraline said.

"No, really it's okay." Wybie laughed, but ended up causing himself more pain. "Ughh…" He grasped his arm more aggressively.

"Let me see it, now!" Coraline demanded.

"…Fine…geez you're like my grandma." Wybie said as he took his hand away from his arm to reveal a huge gash that was bleeding profusely. It was covered in dirt and some of the strange colored moss.

"Oh my God!" Coraline gasped.

"It's okay…I just need a little help getting back home that's all." Wybie heaved a sigh.

Coraline helped Wybie up and let him lean on her shoulder.

"Alright let's get you home right away." Coraline said with concern.

Coraline walked Wybie all the way back to his house.

"This is good enough Coraline… Thanks." Wybie said as he walked into his front gate.

"But…." Coraline wanted to do more for him.

"I'll be okay…" Wybie looked back and smiled, then continued on into his house. "Really…Thank you…"

"Okay then… Bye…" Coraline walked away, but looked back at Wybie with a worried expression as he opened the door to his house and went inside.

Wybie shut the door and stumbled into his house. He threw his helmet and gloves on the ground and kicked off his shoes.

"Grandma!" Wybie called out. He then saw a note on the wall. "_Wybourne, _Gone shopping, be back soon, love Grandma." Wybie read off the note.

Just then a sharp pain went through Wybie's arm.

"Ugh…" Wybie looked down to see blood still coming out and muck all over the gash. "I hope my arm didn't get infected…" Wybie went over to his sink and began to clean off his arm. After he finished he rapped a bandage around it to make the bleeding stop. "Achoo!" Wybie sneezed. "Great, hope I didn't catch a cold either."

Wybie was beginning to feel dizzy, so he headed up stairs. He went into his room and sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Another sharp pain went through his arm and he clenched it. "Oww…"

"Mrrow…" A meowing sound came from the window. It was the feral cat that Wybie had befriended.

"Oh…hey Cat…" Wybie opened the window and let him in. The cat purred and rubbed against Wybie's leg.

"He he… nice to see you too…ugh…" Wybie felt dizzy again and feel back on his bed.

"Mrrow?" The cat was startled by this and jumped up on Wybie's bed. The cat gazed at him with an alarmed look.

"I'm fine…" Wybie said. "I think I'm going to go to bed." Wybie stood up and headed to his closet.

The cat then looked at the clock, which read 5pm, then back at Wybie and meowed.

"I know it's only 5pm, but I feel really tired…. And my head is starting to hurt." Wybie said as he changed into his pajamas.

When Wybie finished changing he pulled the covers back from his bed and fell into the bed. "Cough…" A small cough escaped from Wybie's mouth.

The cat looked deeply concerned and pulled the covers of his shivering master's bed up to his chin. The cat then lay down next to Wybie, keeping a close eye on him all night.

The End Chappie 1 hopes you liked it. More to come of fluffiness between Coraline and Wybie! 3


	2. A Fever as Hot as a Sizzling Summers Day

Chapter 2

A Fever as Hot as a Sizzling Summers Day In The Middle of July

The next morning Wybie woke up with a terrible headache. He felt strangely hot, and his throat was sore. "Cough…" The cat was still by Wybie's bedside and watched over him with an even more troubled look then yesterday.

"_Wybourne!! How long do you plan on sleeping?" His grandma called out to him as she came up the stairs. The cat heard Wybie's grandma scream and jumped off the bed, hiding under it. _

_"It's already 10am!" She opened the door to his room. "How can you sleep this late? You were already asleep when I came home last night at 6pm." His grandma walked over to his bed. _

_"I'm just tired I guess…" Wybie croaked in a hoarse voice._

_Wybie's grandma didn't need to say anything to know her grandson wasn't feeling well. She just extended a hand out and felt his forehead. _

"As I thought… Your forehead is as hot as a sizzling summers day in the middle of July!" His grandma exclaimed

"Wha?" Wybie asked in a dazed look.

"You're burning up!" His grandma said as she removed her hand from his forehead. "Were you playing in the rain without a coat?"

"Well…" Wybie began to explain when his arm began to throb. "AAAHH!" Wybie cried out as he grabbed his arm.

"What is it!?" Wybie's grandma asked frantically. "_Wybourne!?" _She saw he was clutching something under his bed covers. She pulled back the covers and saw him clutching his arm, which had bleed through the bandages. "Good lord, what happened!?"

"N…. Nothing…I just fell on some rocks…" Wybie said in a strenuous voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His grandma said angrily. "I'll be right back! Lord why did you leave me with such a dare deviling grandson?" She mumbled as she rushed down the hall.

"Cough…cough…." Wybie closed his eyes and continued to cough. The cat jumped back on the bed and placed a paw on Wybie's forehead taking it back in shock.

"Mrroww…" The cat meowed regretfully.

Wybie's grandma hurried in with a bunch of medical supplies.

"First off we need to redo the bandage of yours and clean it properly." His grandma said as she unraveled the dirty bandage on Wybie's arm. She then pulled out some antiseptic and opened it. "This is going to sting a little, Wybourne." She poured the liquid over his arm.

"OWW!!" Wybie yelped out in pain.

"I know, just hang on." His grandma took out a cotton ball and dabbed around the wound. She then pulled out some new bandages and quickly rapped it around Wybie's arm. "All done."

"Thank you…" Wybie mumbled.

"Alright let's take your temperature now." His grandma grabbed a thermometer and placed it under Wybie's tongue. "Don't take that out now. I'll be right back." His grandma left the room.

"Mmm…" Wybie mumbled as the thermometer registered.

His grandma then rushed in with a fresh basin of water and a few towels.

"Here we are now…" She set the basin next to Wybie's bed and dipped a towel in the water. "This should cool you down a bit." She laid the towel across his forehead. "I'm going to need you to take your arm out from under the bed and placed it on the covers.

"Mhmm." Wybie said acknowledging his grandma's request and placing his arm on top of the covers.

She then dipped another towel in the water basin and laid it across his arm.

"There we go. Much better. Let's check that temperature of yours now." His grandma removed the thermometer and read it. "102, my lord!"

"Grandma, where did you learn about all this medical stuff?" Wybie asked.

His grandma sat on the side of Wybie's bed.

"Well, when I was younger I was a nurse in the war. That was before I was put in charge of the Pink Palace." She said stroking her grandson's curly locks. "Also because of my job as a loving grandmother to my grandson. No matter how reckless you are I will always take care of you."

Wybie looked up and smiled weakly at his grandma, but then began to cough again.

"My head hurts… and my throat feels sore…" Wybie coughed in a raspy voice.

"I'll get you some medicine, but you must have some food in your self first child before you take it. I'll make you some of grandma's hot chicken soup." His grandma got up.

"Grandma…?" Wybie whispered in a husky voice.

"Yes?" She replied in a soft voice.

"Thank you…" Wybie smiled before drifting off to sleep.

"You're welcome…" She said as she walked out of the room and shut the door quietly.

The cat came out from under the bed and jumped back on top lying next to Wybie looking at him very distressed.

Hff… Hff…" Wybie breathed uneasily.

"Mrrow…" The cat snuggled up to Wybie and fell asleep still worried about his ill masters well-being.

End Chappie 2. Sorry this chapter was so short and it had nothing to do about Wybie and Coraline but it will. You'll see! ^_^


	3. Coraline Comes to Visit!

Chapter 3

Coraline Comes to Visit!

Coraline was hoping Wybie would come out today and hang out, but when he didn't, Coraline knew something was wrong. She had been worrying about him ever since she dropped him off at his house yesterday.

"Maybe I should go over and see if he's okay. Oh, I should bring him back his jacket as well." Coraline grabbed Wybie's jacket and headed down the stairs. She attempted to creep past the kitchen, where her mom worked, and head out the front door.

Once again though, Coralline's mother stopped her from going outside.

"Coraline!" Her mother yelled.

Coraline cringed at the sound of her mother's voice yelling at her.

"Yeah, mom?" She answered back.

"Where do you think you're going?" She called out.

"I'm going over to Wybie's!" Coraline said.

"Well… Okay but be back here in time for dinner." Her mom replied.

"Okay… thanks…" Coraline ran out the door and swiftly closed it behind her. "Phew…" Coraline sighed in relief.

Coraline then headed down the road towards Wybie's house.

"I hope he's okay…" She thought to herself.

When she finally reached Wybie's house, she hesitated to knock.

"Here goes…" She lightly rapped on the door. "Hello? Anyone home?" She called out.

She waited a moment, but no one came.

"Hello?" She knocked on the door again.

Suddenly the door swung open and a delicate old woman stood flustered before her. She was holding a pot full of soup and wore a flower-patterned apron.

"Good lord what is it? I'm a bit busy at the…. Oh, hello Coraline." The old women said.

"Hello? Umm… Is Wybie here? I've come to return the jacket he lend me." Coraline said holding out the jacket.

"Ohh well… The poor child is upstairs in bed with a fever. It hasn't gone down all morning." Wybie's grandma sighed.

"What!? Oh my god that's terrible!" Coraline gasped. She couldn't help but think all of this was her fault, (Well it was really.)

"I was making him some soup." She said holding up the pot.

"Oh, I'm sorry I bothered you." Coraline apologized bashfully. "Umm would it be all right if I went up and saw Wybie?" Coraline asked.

"I guess child… But try not to have him talk so much. His voice is very sore and he can barely talk." Wybie's grandma said opening the door to her.

"Okay, thank you." Coraline said as she headed up the stairs.

"His room is down the hall, second door on the left." Wybie's grandma yelled out as she went back to cooking in the kitchen.

Coraline followed Wybie's grandma's directions and went down the hall and to the second door on the left.

"Wybie?" Coraline whispered meekly as she creaked open the door to reveal a gloomy room. She could hardly see anything. "Wybie?" She called out again opening the door even more. She then saw the black cat on a bed. He looked up at her with his big blue eyes and purred. "Hey, cat…" She murmured.

She subsequently saw what looked like a person with dark curly locks bundled up in blankets breathing heavily. She knew it was Wybie. She saw the wet towels that had been placed on his forehead and arm.

"Hmm…?" Wybie shifted under the covers. He opened his eyes gently. "Who's there?" Wybie rubbed his eyes as he endeavored to focus on the hazy figure that stood before him. The figure then transformed into a concerned looking Coraline. "Coraline!?" Wybie sat up, but then slumped back down and began to cough.

"Wybie!" Coraline knelt down next to Wybie's bedside. The door closed making the room dark again. Coraline searched for a light switch until finally she found it illuminating the dim room.

"Coraline? W…What are you doing here?" Wybie asked in his hoarse, worn out voice.

"Oh, Wybie, I'm so sorry… I came here to return your jacket and… and… Oh this is all my fault." Coraline began to cry next to Wybie's bed.

"H…hey don't cry. It isn't your fault." Wybie said as he stroked Coraline's hair.

Coraline sniffed and looked up at Wybie.

"It's not your fault, really. I'm the one who asked you to help me find the slug and I gave you my jacket because I wanted to, not because I had to." Wybie said. "So please don't cry."

"Okay…But I feel bad. I mean you look awful." Coraline said in a fretful voice.

"Well, I've had better days I guess, but it's alright. I'm sure it's just a cold or infection from getting dirt in the gash on my arm."

"How high is your fever?" Coraline asked.

"Well, grandma took my temperature about an hour or two ago and said it was 102. I'm not sure what it is now though." Wybie wheezed.

"It's that high!?" Coraline exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Wybie coughed.

"Did you take any medicine?" asked Coraline.

"No, not yet. Grandma said that it's bad to take medicine on an empty stomach and I should eat first. She's down stairs making me soup." Wybie replied.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can go help her okay?" Coraline said as she got up and headed out the door. "I'll be right back!"

"Okay." Wybie said as he drifted back to sleep.

The black cat also closed his eyes and curled up closer to his master, drifting off as well.

End Chappie 3! Awww…. Aren't they cute? ^_^ Next chapter soon please review thankies! Fluffiness ^_^ Sorry they are kind of short.


End file.
